beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Brynia Malsworth
Brynia Malsworth is young witch part of the Hundred Moon Clan. Brynia excels in reconnaissance and undercover work as her specialty is manipulating her opponents without the use of brute force. History Brynia was born into the House of Malsworth, a clan of magical crafstmen native to Farandia. Considered a prodigy, she had already mastered magic by the age of seven, but she was kidnapped shortly after a series of misadventures with her sister by the Hundred Moon Clan to be used as both a combatant and to take part in their experiments. Despite having almost no clue as to what the Hundred Moon Clan's motives are, she developed Stockholm syndrome because according to Brynia, the Hundred Moon Clan treats her better than her family did although the clan's tactics relied mostly on bribery with sweets. After the Hundred Moon Clan Arc, she joined the restoration effort of Farandia colony and became a psychologist. Appearance Brynia has purple eyes and long blonde hair. Often adorning herself with dark eyeliner, the girl's common attire is black dress, purple and black striped socks with black boots, and a pointed brimmed hat. She also has a tattoo of a right crescent moon on her left shoulder which was branded in by the clan. Personality Brynia is sarcastic, nonchalant, yet upbeat. Most often, she acts very childishly and carelessly and for the most part is not even aware of the Hundred Moon Clan's motives. Of all the clan members, Brynia has the least discipline, and she's the most difficult to control. The clan has chosen to use positive reinforcement to train her, providing her with either ice cream or candy as a reward if she succeeds at a task. Brynia enjoys having fun with everything. In a battle, she considers the most interesting battles the best. Equipment Brynia knows very little about hand-to-hand combat and prefers to stick with her magical abilities and tricks rather than relying on conventional weapons. She does not use brute force, preferring to take down her enemy slowly - sometimes enjoying the process. Magic Umbrella Brynia's Umbrella is enchanted with magic allowing for it to have physics defying phenomena. She can use the umbrella to not only help her cast spells, but also fly around. It allows her to breach walls and even avoid the lines of fire from anti-aircraft guns. Poison dust Brynia carries a bag of powder that when inhales will cause fatal internal poisoning. It is designed to work slowly, shutting down one internal organ at a time. Brynia herself is immune to the poison. Energy pill Brynia's energy pills are candy-like substances which contain potent magical energy. One pill restores her stamina to 100%, replenishing her magic along with it. These pills are rare and difficult to create, and thus, she conserves her supply. She usually carries seven of them on her. Abilities Despite her appearance, Brynia has remarkable defensive capabilities that make her virtually untouchable. Relying mostly on attrition, her abilities make her excel at long-range combat. Jinxing One of Brynia's many tricks is the ability to jinx others which she performs simply by pointing her umbrella at a target. A jinxed victim suddenly suffers a nigh endless stroke of bad luck as the odds of winning shift away from them. Weapons are more likely to jam, and grenades may go off at the wrong time. The only known means of getting past the jinxing is to either sneak up on her, separate her from her umbrella or cast a spell which counteracts the jinx. Gaze of Agony One of her most feared abilities is her Gaze of Agony which she can initiate simply through eye contact; only a single glance is needed for it to take effect. When someone looks into her eyes, Brynia can paralyze her victim and cause them to see hallucinations which seem to last for days from the victim's perspective. After ten seconds of real time, the victim turns to stone which Brynia later collects and brings home for decoration. When trapped in stone, victims are not killed, but they remain alive in constant pain. Because this ability is physically exhausting to perform, Brynia can use the Gaze of Agony only three times per day. The Gaze of Agony even works when she is viewed through recorded footage. Therefore, the safest way to fight against her is to avoid eye contact altogether. Soul steal Brynia can cast a curse on her opponent which begins a countdown before Brynia absorbs all of their life force causing the target's life functions to suddenly cease. Victims have a number branded on them which goes down by one every time the user exerts a certain amount of energy. Because of this, the countdown goes down even faster if cast upon an individual with superpowers. However, one can cure themselves of the condition with holy water or a priest blessing. Charm Brynia has a charm spell which oversaturates her target with affection towards her. As a result, the target can willingly do her bidding. Individuals who have a strong will are able to resist it. Adrenaline sap Brynia can cast a spell which gradually decreases the adrenaline levels of the target until they lose motivation and eventually fall asleep, even on the battlefield. This spell is also capable of disabling superpowers from beings such as Terranovians, because most superhumans rely on adrenaline for their own powers to work. Rage Another one of Brynia's many curses is amplifying her targets emotions to the point where they can no longer control them. For many targets, this sends them into a blind, irrational rage. More disciplined minds are far more resistant. Calm The reverse of Rage, Brynia can bring out the inner most sorrows and regrets of any person or individual forcing them to become less impulsive and more level-headed. The more insane and psychopathic the target is, the more difficult it is for the spell to last. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Articles by User:Krayfish